Valentine? Nah, Not Need It
by Tauries4597
Summary: Salah satu hari yang disukai anak perempuan, Valentine, sungguh membuat satu hari itu sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Bagaimana dengan nasibku yang tidak ikut merayakannya?/Warning: NO BASH, NO YAOI, and Brunei Darussalam's center!


_Valentine? Nah, Not Need It_

 _Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _This story's idea & OC's © Tauries4597_

 _Summary: Salah satu hari yang disukai anak perempuan, Valentine, sungguh membuat satu hari itu sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Bagaimana dengan nasibku yang tidak ikut merayakannya?_

 _Warning: some OC's, maybe OOC, some typos, NO YAOI, a little humor, romance, semua ide untuk main-main, TIDAK ADA NIATAN UNTUK BASH SATU KELOMPOK ATAU APAPUN ITU_

.

Berisik. Sangat berisik. Ya, untukku yang suka kesunyian, sungguh, kenapa hari ini berisik sekali? Sesekali aku melirik sekitarku dan yang kulihat hanya anak-anak perempuan yang satu sekolah denganku terkikik geli. Wajah mereka tampak merona dan, apa itu? Tas kecil? Sejenak aku berhenti berjalan dan dalam diam aku mengangguk.

 _'Ah, hari ini Valentine, ya?'_ gumamku dalam hati.

Bukan tradisiku merayakan perayaan yang makna aslinya sungguh jauh dari kata 'cinta' atau apapun itu. Tinggal di negara yang rakyatnya 90% menganut agama Islam memang membuatku tidak menyukai perayaan seperti ini. Mendengus sebentar, aku pun kembali berjalan menuju sekolah. Pemandangan yang meski masih sangat pagi kini sudah penuh dengan siswi-siswi yang berusaha memberi coklat pada pujaan mereka. Dan, wow, ada anak kelas satu yang berani memberi coklat berbentuk hati ke anak kelas tiga. Menggelengkan kepala, aku pun mengabaikan suara 'kyaa~ kyaa~' yang mulai memenuhi pendengaranku.

Sepuluh menit adalah waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk sampai dikelas. Jalanan yang penuh sungguh membuatku jengkel. Bagaimana tidak penuh kalau siswi-siswi itu memberi coklat tepat didepan tangga? Semua tangga sempat tertutup oleh mereka padahal kelasku ada di lantai tiga. Dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah, aku melihat salah satu sepupuku yang tertawa... kearahku?

"Tampaknya penuh usaha keras ya untuk kesini, Habib?" ujar sepupuku yang memang tidak terlalu keras tertawa ketika aku berjalan menghampirinya. Tempatku duduk memang disampingnya dan ketika aku duduk, sepupuku yang berkebangsaan Laos itu kembali berkata, "kalau Habib sih tidak akan merayakan Valentine, kan?"

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya cukup normal tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit terasingkan. Segera ku gelengkan kepalaku lantas mengangguk. "Ya, aku tidak boleh ikut-ikutan. Memangnya kamu ikut merayakan Valentine, Lan Xang?"

Sepupuku, Fa Lan Xang, mengangguk. "Ya, meski tidak separah mereka. _Oh well_ , aku hanya memberi coklat terima kasih." Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, mau menerima coklat terima kasihku ini?"

Sejenak aku menatap sepupu yang selisih beberapa bulan usianya denganku ini. Agak ragu, aku pun mengangguk dan menerima coklat yang berbentu kotak itu. Senyum riang segera menghiasi wajahnya yang segera membuatku mengerti kenapa Bro Rama menyayanginya.

.

Hari ini akhirnya selesai juga. Dengan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, aku segera membereskan buku-bukuku dan ketika aku melirik ke kanan, aku sudah tidak menemukan keberadaan sepupuku. _'Mungkin dia sudah pulang'_ , gumamku dalam hati dengan satu alis terangkan hingga aku mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. _'Yah, aku terlalu fokus dengan soal-soal matematika ini.'_

Setelah semuanya beres, aku segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelasku dan beranjak menuju tangga. _Well_ , bibir tangga sebenarnya tapi segera langkahku terhenti ketika aku menemukan sosok anak perempuan yang sudah sangat tidak asing di hidupku. Dengan satu selendang menyelimuti bahu kanannya, dia menoleh kearahku dengan senyum manisnya. Sejenak aku merasakan wajahku memanas tapi segera kutepis rasa itu dengan tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Hey, belum pulang, Phili?" sapaku santai seperti biasa dan aku bisa lihat ia... tersipu? Kembali aku merasakan wajahku memerah dan rona merah itu semakin menjadi ketika perempuan berkebangsaan Filipina itu menyerahkan sebuah coklat berbentuk hati yang dibungkus dengan warna pink.

"U-umm, ini untukmu." Aku tahu kalau kini aku kehabisan kata hingga aku menyadari arti coklat ini. Berbeda dengan coklat yang kuterima dari Lan Xang, coklat ini berarti ia... menyukaiku? Tapi segera kutepis arti coklat ini dan ketika aku ingin menolaknya, Philia berkata, "aku tahu kalau Habib tidak merayakan Valentine ta-tapi, k-kau tahu? A-aku suka padamu dan, uhh, aku ingin sekali memberikan c-coklat buatanku padamu."

Aku tertegun. Ya, Philia Manila memang bukan gadis yang pemalu makanya dia tetap berada didepanku, tertunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang coklat terulur kearahku. Mungkin ia menunggu jawabanku tapi, kan, dia baru saja bilang kalau aku tidak merayakan Valentine, dan memang aku tidak merayakannya. Kini kurasakan betapa rumitnya perasaanku. Namun segera kutepis dengan senyum yang biasa kutunjukkan ketika aku gugup.

"Phili, kalau coklat ini hanya sebagai coklat terima kasih, aku terima." Philia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang ia tarik kembali. "Tapi, yah, kalau ini untuk ikut merayakan Valentine, maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Aku bisa melihat rona merah diwajahnya perlahan menghilang dan dengan wajah yang kembali tertunduk, Philia menghela nafas pelan lantas kembali mengangkat pandangannya. Dengan senyum penuh semangat seperti biasa, Philia berkata, "aku tahu, Habib. Makanya aku ingin memberi coklat ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi hadiah terima kasih untukmu tapi, uh, aku tidak cukup berani." Kumiringkan kepalaku, heran. Philia pun menghela nafas sebentar dan kembali berkata, "makanya aku memanfaatkan _event_ ini sebagai penyemangat. Dan, yah, karena aku juga bingung mau kasih apa jadi aku buat saja coklat. Oh, tunggu, aku buat bentuk hati bukan k-karena _event_ ini, ok?"

Aku tertawa, ya, aku tertawa. Sungguh manis ekspresi wajah Philia kini dengan rona merah yang sukses merubah warna kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Aku tahu kalau Philia gugup makanya tawaku semakin keras ketika kini perempuan itu menunjukkan ekpresi kesal. "He-hei, jangan tertawa dong, Habib! A-aku bosan dengan bentuk kotak atau apapun itu t-tapi aku belum pernah buat bentuk hati m-makanya aku membuatnya seperti ini!"

"Hahaha, ba-baiklah." ujarku sembari berusaha menghentikan tawa. Ah, perutku mulai terasa sakit. Butuh beberapa detik untukku tenang dan ketika tawaku sudah benar-benar berhenti aku mengulurkan tangan, memintanya untuk memberikan coklatnya. "Baiklah aku terima, tapi sebagai coklat terima kasih, ok?"

Segera kutemukan sebuah senyum senang di wajah Philia dan itu membuatku sedikit lega. Yah, setidaknya aku tidak begitu menyakiti perasaannya...

...lho?

"Thanks, Habib. Dan, yah, walaupun kamu terima coklatku sebagai coklat terima kasih, kurasa kamu tahu apa yang aku rasakan sebenarnya. Ya, kan?"

Dengan wajah riangnya, aku terkekeh kecil. Ya, aku menerima coklat ini sebagai coklat terima kasih karena aku maupun Philia tidak memerlukan coklat untuk menyatakan perasaan kami. "Tentu, Phili."

Dan kami pun pulang bersama dengan tawa kecil khas Philia menghiasi.

' _Valentine? Nah, not need it. Well, for us, at least.'_ gumamku dalam hati

.

.

Dan, omong-omong, aku tahu kalau Bro Rama, Bro Razak, dan Bro Raihan mengikutiku sejak aku keluar dari kelas. Untunglah aku berusaha menahan wajahku untuk tidak menoleh kebelakang karena aku tahu kalau aku akan ditertawakan oleh kakakku yang berkebangsaan Indonesia, Malaysia, dan Singapura itu. _'Oh, wajahku masih panas, lah.'_ gumamku dalam hati sambil merutuki keadaan yang sungguh, uhh, kuharap kau tahu apa maksudku.

.

 _-fin-_

 _That's it_. Sebenarnya _author_ ini bingung bagaimana menyelesaikan fic ini jadi, yah, gaje ya endingnya? #sob

Nah, fic ini murni dari pemikiran _author_ sendiri, ya. Kalau ada yang merasa dihina dan disakiti, itu murni perasaan yang merasa~ XD

Ok, cukup sampai disini sesi curhatnya! _This newbie need your read and review~_ #puppyeyes

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


End file.
